Present day trends in decorating favor a carpeted bathroom and also a built-in tub. In the latter construction, the end walls and at least one side wall of the tub are arranged to merge directly into an enclosure wall while the one side of the tub facing the bathroom is exposed. It is often desirable from a decorator's point of view to cover the exposed side wall of the tub with a fabric material which may either match or be complementary to the carpeting on the floor. Such a construction is illustrated in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,079.
The present invention provides a superior manner of securing the decorative cover to the side wall and upper ledge of the tub. The securing means of the present invention is particularly useful where the side wall of the tub is other than purely planar in configuration. Thus, if the side wall is indented or has raised portions for decorative purposes, the present invention provides a cover which is easily secured thereto.